


Love's Such a Delicate Thing

by Fight_sister_fight



Series: Only You and I [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fighting, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_sister_fight/pseuds/Fight_sister_fight
Summary: Miranda realizes that, like herself, Jack has no clue of what normal people do on dates and it's comforting. She holds Jack's hand in her own and strokes the tattooed fingers.And then everything goes to shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to Your Mess Is Mine and This Body is Yours. I'm still working on it, it will have multiple chapters.

Their date is a disaster. Or rather it ends in a disaster. The first part goes surprisingly well.

 

Jack does pay for her dinner. Not that Miranda cares. She would have gladly paid for the both of them. She supposes it's some sort of pride thing for Jack, so she doesn't argue.

Jack is looking nice. She's wearing an actual T-shirt and new cargo pants. The T-shirt has some rips and it has a print of what Miranda is pretty sure is a Krogan swear word, but still, she's honored. She knows Jack doesn't give a crap about looking nice or conventional. Of course the convict would never admit it that it was for her sake, but it endears Miranda all the same.

 

Jack looks smug when she returns to the table after paying the bill.

'You're lucky you have nice tits, precious. Or I'd have let you pay for your own food.' She wiggles her eyebrows.

'And they say chivalry is dead,' Miranda deadpans.

'Piss off, cheerleader.'

'I feel like your swearing is getting tamer. Am I that good of an influence on you?'

There's a smirk on her face and Jack raises her middle finger at her.

Instead of being offended, Miranda bends forward and sucks the digit in her mouth, a wicked look in her eyes.

'Jesus cheerleader.' Jack gasps. 'I always thought you would be _so_ prim and proper. No one would ever know that you're actually a desperate, horny, little -' She stops in the middle of her sentence and Miranda realizes that she's searching for another word than slut.

'You can say I'm a slut,' she says gently. 'Don't worry. I won't have a breakdown in the middle of a sushi bar.'

Jack raises her eyebrows and pretends to be shocked. 'Wow, now you're even asking me to call you a slut? Jeez. You're a real piece of work.'

Miranda rolls her eyes. 'Very funny, convict.'

 

They're sitting in a sushi restaurant on the Citadel. Jack was reluctant to try sushi. 'It sounds like some freaky asari thing. I've tried asari stuff and it all tastes the same. Like crap.'

She almost refused to believe that it was actually an earth-dish. Especially when Miranda told her that it was supposed to be eaten with chopsticks instead of a fork and knife.

However, after her first maki, she was sold. 'Fuck, cheerleader. This is actually kind of good.'

Miranda was delighted. She was enjoying herself. Jack had even complimented her on her blue flowery dress. Not really complimented of course. But she'd said that the dress was “looking classier” than the uniform Cerberus lets her whore around in. With a smug smile on her face. Miranda did her best not to slap her. God, she still hates that asari bitch Enyala for saying that.

 

'Cheerleader!' Jack's voice snaps her out of her reminiscing.

'What?'

'I asked if you want to have a quick fuck in the bathroom before we leave?'

Miranda looks around. The restaurant is full and it's busy with people walking around. Someone is bound to notice if they occupy the bathroom for too long.

'Come on, Miri. You promised to fuck me after dinner.'

Miranda raises her eyebrows. 'No I didn't.'

'You did. You said you'd make it worth my while if I'd agree to eat here.'

'I didn't say I'd fuck you. I meant... I meant that you'd like the food.'

'Yeah right. We both know what you meant, pervert.' Jack winks. _God, those eyes._

Still, Miranda puts up a front: 'I didn't promise you sex.'

'It was implied.'

Miranda bites her lip. It's not like she's going to refuse sex with Jack, but she so likes to tease the younger biotic. She loves it when Jack is riled up and a bit aggressive.

The other woman whines. 'Come on, cheerleader. Why are we even arguing about this? I bet your cunt is already weeping for me.'

It is, but it's not like Jack needs to know that. She's more than confident enough already.

'Fine,' Miranda pretends to say exasperated and before she knows it, Jack's grabbed her hand and pulls her towards the bathroom.

 

Two orgasms later they stumble out of the bathroom. Miranda awkwardly straightens her dress again. She's going commando underneath her dress. Her panties too drenched to wear comfortably. They are safely stored in one of the pockets of Jack's cargo pants though, as she refused to leave them behind. She's feeling uncomfortable though when her naked pussy is exposed to the air. Jack enjoys it immensely.

'Let's get the fuck out of here,' The younger woman motions for her to hurry up. 'Stop fucking touching your dress. You look fine.'

Miranda lets go of the skirt of her dress and allows Jack to guide her to the door.

'That was fun, cheerleader. What do you want to do next?'

 

They spend some time looking at weapons, drinking bubble tea and Jack drags her to some sex toy shop to buy a double ended dildo.

Miranda holds off on the dildo though. She's scared. Not of a sex toy obviously, but of the implications it has for their relationship. Or whatever it is they have. Buying a dildo together is like... some twisted, perverted version of buying concert tickets. It's a future commitment. One she isn't sure she's ready for.

She snorts, it's ridiculous to attach that much worth to a sex toy. Obviously Jack is not thinking about it that way, but still she refuses.

 

Instead of buying a dildo, they sit on a bench overlooking the presidium lakes, softly talking. It's relaxing. She realizes that, like herself, Jack has no clue of what normal people do on dates and it's comforting. She holds Jack's hand in her own and strokes the tattooed fingers.

And then everything goes to shit.

Jack asks her about her sister. They talk about Oriana for a while. She's careful to not reveal too much, refraining from mentioning names and places.

And then Jack says: 'Must be nice to have family. Someone who gives a shit. She must be glad to have you.'

Miranda smiles. And then she fucks up.

 

'I'm glad to have her too.' She pauses, unsure of how to approach the subject of Jack's family. 'Did you ever try to find out about the rest of your family? Your mother may be dead, but maybe you could find your father? Or siblings?'

She's never seen someone close off that fast. Jack's face hardens and her hand closes painfully around Miranda's arm and her voice hisses: 'The fuck you know about my mother? What's that about her being dead?'

Miranda gasps. 'Jack, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. It's in your files.'

'No it wasn't.' Jack's hands are glowing with biotics. 'Why didn't I read that?'

She's right, Miranda realizes and she panics. It wasn't in _her_ files. Because the Illusive Man decided to restrict Jack's access. _Fuck,_ how did she forget about this?

She pries Jack's hand from her arm. 'I'm sorry Jack. I... I-I... '

'-You fucking bitch, you messed with my access.'

There is hurt in Jack's brown eyes when she looks at Miranda.

'I'm so sorry, Jack. It was a long time ago. Before... any of this. It's no excuse, but I really am sorry.'

 

But Jack isn't listening to her anymore. It's like she's beside herself with anger. Her eyes are gleaming and her fists shaking. 'You stupid, back-stabbing cunt,' she babbles. 'Did you and your Cerberus buddies hide it from me? I can't believe I was stupid enough to let you in my pants. You thought I wouldn't find out? Is that why you fucked me? To make me more pliable?' She's stood up from the bench and shoves Miranda, hard.

'Of course not,' Miranda snaps. 'It's... I have no excuse.' She feels defeated. How could she be so stupid to mention Jack's mother?

Jack raises her hand as if she wants to slap her and Miranda ducks away.

'Damnit,you psycho!' she yells back. 'Listen to me! I'm sorry. I really am. It was a long time ago, things were different. I would never do that to you now.'

'You expect me to believe that?'

'Give me a little credit, Jack.'

'Why the hell should I, you twisted bitch? I bet your perverted dickwad of a boss ordered you to do it. Asked his special little slut to mess with the psychotic biotic. Did he also order you to offer your cunt to me?'

'You're being paranoid.' Miranda tries to keep her voice from rising. 'Stop yelling and let's discuss it like adults.'

'Screw you! You better not come near me or I'll fucking gut you.'

'Jack. Calm down. Do you hear yourself? Are you not even willing to... -to...? After tonight? After...-'

'-What? After we fucked? Bitch, just because I've been in every hole of your body doesn't mean that I give a damn about your traiterous Cerberus ass.'

It hurts, more than Miranda cares to admit. She knows that Jack is angry and not seeing any reason because of the _episode_ she's having. And she knows that Jack has every right to hate her right now. After she's just recklessly mentioned to Jack that her mother is dead and after Miranda's _betrayed_ her, but still, it hurts.

 

The tattooed biotic stomps away from their bench. Miranda follows her. She's not as quick on her heels as Jack is, but the other woman doesn't wait up. She keeps on walking for a long time. Miranda calls her name a few times, but Jack doesn't react.

Eventually she enters a strip club in the lower wards. It's dark and dirty and Miranda has never felt so out of place, but stubbornly she sits next to the angry biotic in a booth.

Jack downs three shots of liquor and laughs heartily while encouraging the asari dancer to do some inappropriate things. She completely ignores Miranda. Miranda stiffly sits next to her. She's uncomfortable. Confused. Dazed. How did everything spiral down so quickly? How can she show Jack that she's sorry? Will Jack ever be able to talk about it like an adult? Or is this just it? Why did she have to be so stupid to forget about something like this?

 

Eventually the asari dancer sits on Jack's lap and the convict starts to talk to her. 'You see this bitch here?' Jack asks. She nudges her head in Miranda's direction. 'She completely screwed me over. I think she needs a few dicks stuffed in her lying little mouth. Maybe in her fat ass as well. That something you guys do around here?'

The asari giggles and rolls her hips against Jack's and Miranda is done with it.

 

She stands up and her eyes meet Jack's. 'I'm not going to sit here and take this... -this _abuse_. I'm sorry about it. I really am. And you have every right to be mad at me, but I'm not going to sit next to you while you bully me into watching you get humped by someone else on what was supposed to be our date. Good night Jack.'

'-Nobody asked you to come here, bitch,' she hears Jack mutter. 'And it wasn't even a real date.'

Miranda walks away. A part of her hopes that Jack will come after her. But she doesn't and the Cerberus officer ends up walking back to the Normandy on her own.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As expected the Illusive Man isn't willing to relinquish the restrictions on Jack's files.

He scoffs when Miranda comms him the next morning.

'Obviously we can't give her full access to her files, Miranda. I thought you of all people would understand that. There are some – _unfortunate events_ mentioned about the facility on Pragia and how Jack was _retrieved._ Things that could bring Cerberus in a bad light.' He pauses. 'The facility went rogue. We uncovered some _regrettable_ actions. There is no need for Subject Zero to find out about that. She has a dislike for Cerberus already.' Miranda tries to refrain from rolling her eyes. As if Jack could ever un-hate Cerberus after her time on Pragia.

 

'But we didn't know about it, did we?' Miranda asks. 'About Jack... about the children?'

The Illusive Man takes a long drag from his cigarette and exhales.

'Miranda, do you honestly think I'd condone spending all those credits to experiment on one little girl? You're a scientist yourself. The research data would be useless. You'd need a sample size of at least a few hundred children.'

She turns around so the disgust doesn't show in her eyes. _He's out of his mind_ , she thinks. She wonders how she's never seen that before. Sure, she's done some questionable things for Cerberus herself. Things she isn't proud of. Like lying to Jack. But nothing as inhumane and immoral as taking little children from their parents and torturing and experimenting on them.

 

She manages to stay calm when she faces his holographic image again. 'I need you to give her full access. I was gaining her trust, but now she realizes I've kept information from her.'

'She's not important. You don't need her to trust you. As long as she's under Shepard's control, she's not a threat.' The Illusive Man has a calculating look in his eyes. 'Why do you care?'

'She's a valuable asset,' Miranda sighs. The Illusive Man raises his eyebrows and Miranda pretends to be busted. 'Fine. Shepard was displeased when she found out about Pragia. Afterwards, Jack and I had an... _altercation_. Shepard asked me to make an effort with Jack. If she finds out we've withheld data from Jack... she might be even less inclined to trust us.'

She looks straight at the Illusive Man. He seems to buy her story, but then again, she's never been good at reading him.

He nods. 'She'll have full access. Make sure Shepard does not find out about this.'

Miranda nods and her boss disconnects the call.

 

She downloads the files on datapads. It's not that much extra information, mostly about Jack's mother and how she was taken away from her. She understands why the Illusive Man would want to keep that a secret. Plus her mother's suicide a few years after losing her daughter is not something that would milden Jack's hate for Cerberus. There are also some detailed logs of experiments, that were recovered after the facility was closed. They're pretty gruesome and Miranda shudders when she thinks about the poor children. And there are some logs that show how Cerberus has been tracking Jack since her escape from the facility.

 

She opens the security feed on her computer and switches to the camera in engineering. She peers at Jack's form, lying on her cot. At least she's come back to the Normandy. That's a relief. She's sent Jack about a dozen messages last night. Saying she's sorry, begging her to come back and talk to her, but there was no reaction from the younger woman.

 

Not that Miranda blames her. She can understand that Jack refuses to speak to her. It was a rotten thing to do. And she's even more sorry when she thinks about how horrible it must be for Jack to find out this way that her mother is dead. But sill, she wishes Jack would talk to her. Listen to her side. She doesn't have much to say, but she never meant to hurt Jack. It was all a long time ago. When they still hated each other. When Jack had just come of that bloody prison ship.

 

Jack is lying face down on her cot. Miranda can't make out whether she is sleeping.

'EDI?' she asks. 'Is Jack awake?'

'Negative, operative Lawson,' the AI answers. 'She's asleep. She has been sleeping for two hours and 17 minutes precisely. She appeared to be inebriated after returning to the Normandy. She was unable to walk straight and she chose to urinate behind some boxes in the engineering sub deck rather than in the toilet.'

The executive officer wrinkles her nose. 'Don't be tattle tale, EDI. And that's bloody disgusting. Tell her to clean it up when she wakes up.'

'Affirmative. Would you like me to instruct her on proper toilet usage?'

'No, EDI. That won't be necessary.'

Miranda sighs. She grabs a piece of paper and writes a short note. ' _I'm truly sorry Jack. I know that doesn't change things, but I hope we can discuss it like adults when you wake up. The Illusive Man has agreed to revoke the restrictions. Here is all the information in your files. – M'_

She grabs the datapads, sticks her note on top of them and makes her way down to engineering.

 

Jack's a mess. She smells like she's swum in vodka and it looks as if she's just fallen face down on her cot without as much as removing her boots.

Miranda sets the datapads down next to the younger biotic's cot and notices that there's something in Jack's hand. It's some fabric and it's pressed against Jack's nose and cheek.

When she inspects closer she realizes that it's her own panties. She is kind of flattered and she hopes it means that Jack at least feels _something_ for her. Something other than hate.

Maybe they can talk this out when Jack wakes up. She strokes Jack's cheek and presses a kiss into the stubble on the side of her head. Then she zips off Jack's boots and throws a blanket over the sleeping biotic.

 

She goes back to her office and starts filing reports. However, she can't keep herself from selecting the security camera feed in engineering from time to time to check on Jack.

The girl sleeps for hours.

 

When Jack finally wakes up, she seems to be shouting. It's unfortunate that the cameras don't record audio. Jack doesn't look hangover and there's nobody else around so Miranda is unsure what to make of the one-sided shouting match. Until EDI's voice makes her jump from her chair.

 

'Operative Lawson, by your request I informed Jack to clean up her excrement on the engineering sub deck. She wishes me to tell you that you should go and copulate with yourself.'

 

Miranda rolls her eyes and looks at the camera feed again. Apparently Jack has found the datapads. She watches the convict kick them to the middle of the room. And then Jack looks into the camera, as if she knows Miranda is watching. She smirks, then lowers her pants and squats over the datapads. She starts to pee and raises her middle finger at the camera.

 

Miranda's mouth falls open in disgust. She can't believe that Jack would be so vile. _Does she have no shame? That nasty, beastly, degenerate_. She closes the security feed and sits there, grossed out and fuming behind her desk.

 

'Operative Lawson,' EDI's voice sounds again.

'-Shut it, EDI. Go bother Shepard.'

She makes a calculation of the worth of those datapads and deducts the credits from Jack's already meager account. That makes her feel a little better. In the end, the joke's on Jack, she decides. She is the one who has to spend her time in a room that smells like piss.

 

She still feels like crap though. She knows that Jack has every right to be angry, but still, what does she want Miranda to do? She's said she's sorry and she's not someone who apologizes a lot. Plus she's rectified her mistake by giving Jack the information.

 

Maybe it's better this way. They're so close to finding a way through the Omega 4 Relay and there's no coming back from that. It's useless to start something complicated with someone right now. Especially with someone as emotionally stunted and immature as Jack.

 

She starts to reorganize her desk space and gets rid of the waste that's accumulated itself in her office. It makes her feel useful. She bites her lip when she finds the extra blanket on the right side of her bed. It's Jack's. When she stayed the night she complained that Miranda's quarters were too cold.

 

She throws it in the laundry.

 

She feels clean and efficient after cleaning out her office and she goes back to her reports. Screw Jack. Miranda's apologized, but if Jack doesn't want to hear it, that's fine. It's over. Jack has ruined every chance they had when she literally pissed on Miranda's efforts to apologize.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the last two chapters of this story. I decided to post the fifth chapter as a separate installment, I think it fits better that way. I hope you like it!

 

A week later Miranda is pleased with herself. She hasn't seen Jack all week and she has not once checked up on the other woman. Not even via the cameras. It's much better like this, she decides. They could never have worked out anyway. She wonders what she was thinking. Obviously Jack hates Cerberus. And how could she ever think it was a good idea to take Jack out on a date? What was she going to do next? Tell the Illusive Man that they're a couple? She shakes her head.

 

She doesn't really miss Jack. How could she? It's not like they ever really hung out together. They were only having sex. Sure, perhaps Jack did sleep in her bed those last few weeks. And they talked more than they used to. But it's all over now and it's only for the best.

 

She is shocked however, when a few days later, Shepard enters her quarters and bluntly states: 'Whatever you did to her. You need to fix it.'

Miranda is working at her desk, filing another report to the Illusive Man. She tries to play it cool and doesn't even look up from her work while answering: 'I have no idea what or who you're talking about.'

The redhead rolls her eyes. 'Sure you don't. I'm talking about Jack. You know, biotic, full of tattoos, swears like a sailor. You might have seen her around here, sometimes.'

Miranda raises her eyebrows.

'Come on, Miranda. Don't play dumb with me. I know the two of you were... getting closer. Or whatever you two want to call it.'

Heat rises to her face. She was so sure nobody had found out about the two of them. What does Shepard know? Does anyone else know? Did Jack tell her? Did she tell the commander about the restrictions on Jack's files?

 

'I wasn't aware you knew about that,' she states awkwardly. She looks up at the commander, who has sat down in the chair at the other side of her desk.

Shepard looks slightly embarrassed, a light blush tainting her cheeks.

'After your... fight – I had EDI keep an eye on you. I asked her to warn me if Jack would enter your office again. So when she did, I sent Kelly down there to listen at the door to make sure the two of you weren't going to kill each other. And well, then we found out you were doing something entirely else.' Shepard smiles.

'It's over now.'

'Is that why you've been holed up in your office for days and I haven't seen Jack at dinner even once the last weeks?'

'It's honestly none of your business, commander.'

 

Shepard smiles again, not at all insulted by Miranda's cold tone. It's something about Shepard that really irritates her. Everyone else would be put off by Miranda's tone by now, but the commander just doesn't seem to care. It's like she doesn't know when to back off. Or more like she just refuses to, Miranda thinks to herself.

'It _is_ my business, Operative Lawson. I need you and Jack to figure your shit out. You know I don't give a rat's ass about what my crew members do with each other. I'd be a huge hypocrite considering... _Liara_. But our mission is too important to be compromised by your drama. We can't have any distractions.'

Miranda grips her desk tightly until her fingers turn white. 'There is no _shit_ to figure out, commander. It's over.'

'Then why is Jack holed up in her... -in her _convict cave_ , looking like someone kicked her puppy?'

'Perhaps you should ask her.'

'I did. She just told me to fuck off and go talk to the _cheerleader_.'

 

Miranda rubs her forehead. 'I did something bad. But before we started to... I know I was wrong. I apologized, I fixed the problem but she still refuses to talk to me.'

Shepard snorts. 'Well, that's all very nice and cryptic, but I want you to figure things out. Beg, apologize again, lick her pussy, I don't care.'

'She's the one that told me to go fuck myself after I took a risk by fixing the problem! I tried to say I'm sorry but I'm not going to apologize another time!' Her voice rises and Shepard has stood up from the chair and her tall form towers over Miranda's desk.

 

'Damn it, Miranda. It's not about apologizing, I'm asking you to be the better woman here. Take one for the team. If you spend your time figuring out who's wrong and who's right, your relationships will always be battles. Go down there and talk to her like a grown up.'

Miranda stands up as well. ' _She_ is the one who is too bloody immature to listen to my side of the story. _I_ 've tried talking to her. _She_ doesn't listen. _She'_ s the one who called me names and gave me the finger. She literally _pissed_ over my efforts to apologize and make things better. So don't you come in here lecturing me about being a grown up. I put effort into it. _She_ refuses to behave like an adult. So screw her. And screw you for acting so condescending!'

 

She wants to throw something at Shepard. She can't remember the last time when she felt so angry and out of control.

But Shepard... Shepard just laughs. She roars with laughter and it makes Miranda even angrier. Tears are leaking from the commander's eyes when she finally opens her mouth again.

'She actually pissed on something you brought her? Goddess...'

The asari term at the end of her sentence annoys Miranda even more.

'Shut up, you asshole!'

 

Shepard wipes the tears away from her freckly cheeks. 'Sorry. So I guess that's not something that gets your juices flowing then?'

'I prefer my company to be house trained,' Miranda snaps back and Shepard giggles. Miranda's pretty sure she's never heard the commander giggle before and it annoys her so much that she's tempted to slap the face she's spent so much time rebuilding.

She forces herself to calm down and takes a few deep breaths.

 

Shepard opens her mouth again and Miranda looks up defiantly.

The commander holds up her hands. 'Take it easy, Miranda,' she says gently. 'I know that Jack is a very difficult person. But you came with us to Pragia. You know she's suffered. I think deep down, _v_ _ery_ deep down, behind all the layers of anger and insecurity, there's nothing she wants more than to be accepted. To be loved. I'm not telling you how to lead your life. But I think it might do the both of you some good if you kissed and made up.'

Miranda doesn't react when Shepard squeezes her fingers and leaves her cabin.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda goes down to engineering the evening after her conversation with Shepard. She's thought about it all afternoon and eventually figured that maybe Jack has calmed down. Maybe the worst of her anger has dissipated and perhaps she's ready to talk. She knows Jack sure as hell won't set the first step, so she will try. But this is the last chance. If Jack still refuses to listen, Shepard is just going to have to let it go, because she's _done_ with this bullshit.

 

The second she sets her foot down on the stairs to the sub deck, she hears Jack yell: 'Fuck off.'

Miranda ignores her and makes her way down. She shakes her head, Jack's such a child.

The convict starts to yell profanities as soon as she sees Miranda's face. 'Get the hell out of here, you self-centered piece of shit! This is my space! Go the fuck back to your office bitch!'

Miranda doesn't react and stands in front of Jack.

The biotic is sitting cross legged on her cot, her eyes furious, but she looks tired and there are dark circles under her eyes.

'I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to fucking see your face,' Jack hisses through clenched teeth.

'Well, that's a pity because I'm not leaving until you talk to me like an adult instead of this childish shouting.'

'Get the fuck out. I'm not going to fucking tell you again.'

'Or what? Are you going to piss on the floor again?'

'Shut up!'

 

Miranda remains calm. She can see that it's annoying Jack. The younger woman is worrying her lip with her teeth and her hands are rhythmically clenching and unclenching.

'What do you want me to do?' Miranda asks. 'How can I make it up to you?'

She sits down on a crate opposite of Jack's cot and crosses her legs.

Apparently that infuriates Jack. She jumps up from the cot and her hands are glowing blue again.

'You can't! What's so fucking hard to understand about that, you dumb bitch? Your daddy should have spent some more time working on your brains instead of your gigantic ass!' She shakes her head in disbelief and then raises her eyebrows. 'Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? Get out of here! Now!' She shifts the crate Miranda's sitting on away with her biotics and Miranda falls on her backside.

The convict snickers. 'Guess that fat ass is good for something. Now move!'

Miranda huffs and comes to her feet. She stares into Jack's eyes. 'No.'

She sees a mixture of emotions in the biotic's dark brown eyes. Anger, annoyance and a little fear and insecurity.

 

'I'm sorry that I betrayed you. I am. Tell me what I need to do to make it up with you?'

Jack pushes her back against a wall. She grabs Miranda's chin between her thumb and other fingers. It feels intimate to Miranda in some strange, fucked up way.

'I trusted you,' Jack hisses. 'I knew I shouldn't.' She lets out a raw laugh. 'Fuck, I knew I was an idiot asking you to have dinner with me. Even fucking you after you called me a fucking mistake was one of the dumbest things I ever did. But after you apologized, I thought you were different. You didn't need me for anything else than sex, so I figured you couldn't really screw me over. Guess I was wrong. You betrayed me. And now I fucking hate your guts.'

Miranda opens her mouth, but Jack is quick to shut her up. She lets go of Miranda's face and grabs her upper arms to pin her to the wall.

'Shut up, bitch,' she snarls. 'You wanted to talk to me so badly? Let me tell you something first!' Her face is very close to Miranda's and the older woman licks her lips. Perversely enough, she can feel herself growing excited. She doesn't know why. She's always liked her partners to be a bit forceful during sex and her body seems to think that that is what it's going to get. She blushes.

Jack doesn't seem to notice.

'We can talk all you want, but nothing is ever going to change the fact that you screwed me over. You're just like everyone else. I don't need you. I don't fucking need anyone. For all I care you can go and bounce up and down the Illusive Man's illusive dick. You're nothing to me. Just an annoying little bug that I won't hesitate to kill if it keeps buzzing around.' She slams her hand hard against the wall, making Miranda jump.

Jack laughs. 'You're pathetic.' Then she stares at Miranda's chest. 'God, look at you. This turns you on, doesn't it? You perverted whore.' Miranda blushes and stares down at her breasts. Her nipples have turned into stiff hard pebbles that show clearly through her tight suit.

She inhales deeply. She doesn't know how to answer. Nothing she says will make this any better.

'I bet you're soaking your panties. Twisted little slut.' Jack brushes her hand over her chest and Miranda can't help but whimper when it grazes her hard nipples.

'You wanna know what I do to traitors?' Jack softly whispers in her ear. Her breath is hot on Miranda's skin and she gasps and nods her head.

Jack let's her hand wander down Miranda's body and cups her mound. She squeezes it and Miranda moans.

' _Nothing_.' The loathing in Jack's voice is evident and her hand drops and she makes her way over to her cot. 'Get the fuck out of here, cheerleader. And don't come back or I _will_ smear the walls with you.'

 

Miranda is still standing against the wall. Panting. Without looking at Jack she forces herself to pull it together and walk up to the stairs. Daniels and Donnelly look at her with big, surprised eyes, but neither of them has enough guts to say anything.

She half-stumbles to the elevator. When the doors open she crashes into Tali.

'Hi Miranda,' the other woman pipes. Miranda can feel her eyes stare at her flushed cheeks. 'Uhm, are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' She brusquely slips past the quarian and steps inside the elevator. She slams the button for the second floor. When the elevator finally arrives at the third deck, she almost runs to her quarters.

She falls down on her bed and can't help but zipping open her catsuit and bringing a hand down to her soaked underwear.

Her thumb circles her clit and she pushes two fingers inside her pussy. She bites down on a pillow to prevent herself from screaming out loud. She's so wet. It doesn't take long for her to come. And when she does she cries with shame and embarrassment. _God,_ she's so screwed. That damned convict.


End file.
